Pipe clamps of the type utilizing split flexible bands for encircling the pipe have been provided with lugs attached to the spaced band ends, the lugs being drawn together by bolts to cause the band and its gasket to tighten about the pipe. In the prior arrangements of the lugs, various means have been provided for attaching the band ends thereto. In some of the prior arrangements, the means for attaching the band ends to the lugs have been quite satisfactory but, on the other hand, quite complicated to manufacture and assemble as they required locking members installed after insertion of the band ends into the lugs and, thus, quite costly to produce.
More recently, efforts have been made to provide the lugs of such pipe clamps with ductile jaws, the jaws being cast in an open position and then the band ends inserted therein. Once the band ends were inserted into the jaws, the jaws were closed on the band ends and the particular configuration of the jaws and/or of the band ends were utilized to restrain the band ends from being pulled out when the pipe clamp was applied to a pipe. While such arrangements have been satisfactory in the past where it was only necessary to apply low torque to the bolt means for tightening the clamp about the pipe, higher torques are now required, especially on large diameter pipes or where the smaller diameter pipes are utilized for transferring fluids under higher pressures necessitating higher sealing pressures by the gasket of the flexible band means.